


Withering Nightmares

by crisis_never_averted



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Minor Anxiety Inducing Tension, Minor Violence, Slight Suspense, have mercy it is my first work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisis_never_averted/pseuds/crisis_never_averted
Summary: Our favorite quartet of hunters (who named themselves SBI+Tommy as a joke) have been given a mission to hunt down a new monster titled "The Wither."However, not all of the members are very confident about the mission.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson & TommyInnit
Kudos: 175





	Withering Nightmares

It all started when Phil, Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno received a notification about a new monster appearing, a monster so ferocious that only the most experienced hunting parties could defeat it. It was named "The Wither."  
After some careful deliberation, the quartet decided to accept the quest, with Phil leading the way. After all, the administrators said the same thing about the Ender Dragon, but even that was eventually slaughtered beneath the might of the four, and another monster couldn't possibly be as powerful, right? So... the Wither wouldn't be too much of a hassle... right?  
Definitely a challenge, but deadly? Probably not.  
Little did they know, this was the decision that may lead to their ruin.  
.  
.  
.  
Three days passed, and our main characters were preparing their equipment for the battle. After all, even if this boss was supposedly the same strength as the Ender Dragon, they still had to be careful.  
"Hey, Phil!" Tommy called.  
"Yeah, Tommy? What's up?" Phil asked, jogging over to where Tommy kneeled over his equipment.  
Tommy glanced up at Phil, then returned to stare at the bag he packed. "Phil...are you sure everything will be fine? I-I mean, sure we managed to kill the dragon but th-this is a different boss and we aren't too sure about its skills. What if-"  
"C'mon Tommy, it'll be fine. Have some faith in Techno, Wilbur, and I, yeah?" Phil cut Tommy off, patting him on the back. "And you're nothin' to scoff either. This Wither'll fall just like any other boss we've set out to kill."  
Wilbur poked his head around the corner, making himself visible from around the hallway. "Tommy, do I hear the sound of you doubting us? TOMMY, DO I NEED TO GIVE YOU THE OL' NOOGIE AGAIN? TOMMY-"  
His worries temporarily forgotten, Tommy's face reddened as he screeched back at Wilbur while running away, the latter chasing after him. "NO, DO NOT- WILBUR-"  
.  
From a distance, Techno laughed over his teammate's antics, carefree.  
.  
.  
.  
The four had set off on the journey to the place where the Wither was supposedly contained by two other groups of hunters, bantering with each other along the way. They were informed that the Wither had been transported to the Ender Dragon's nest, in order to decrease the collateral damage.  
Personally, Wilbur found it a bit strange. Collateral damage? The mob couldn't be that strong, right? Maybe it simply had different skills.  
With this justification, Wilbur shrugged it off. It was probably an explosive mob or something, like a Creeper.  
.  
.  
.  
Standing in front the portal, Phil felt shivers climb up his spine, his infamous elytra equipped with a loaded crossbow in his hands.   
Before any of them jumped through the portal, Phill spoke. "Hey, guys. No matter what happens, we have to be careful, yeah?"  
Techno scoffed while Tommy began to spout excuses, Wilbur chuckling all the while.  
"Phil," Techno began. "I do not need another lecture about being careful. In fact, it's you who needs to stay careful. You're flying while handling a crossbow! If it were me, I'd've crashed!"  
Phil snickered. "Yeah, that's why we leave aerial attacks to m-"  
Tommy abruptly cut in. "Can we jump in already? All this talk is making me nervous, and you know THE GREAT INNIT DOES NOT GET NERVOU-"  
Wilbur stopped him from saying anything else by picking him up and tossing him into the portal, then jumping in right after.  
After a few seconds of silence, Phil and Techno traded exasperated glances, then also jumped through.  
.  
.  
.  
The four spawned on the obsidian platform, Phil immediately taking off to scout the area with a boost from a firework. Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy quickly scaled up the endstone and found themselves at a scene of a massacre.  
Three pairs of glowing white eyes scanned the battlefield, the cries and screaming of endermen unable to faze the ghastly being.  
Three heads swiveled and turned, cracks emanating throughout the barren field.  
Dark, black bones were what made most of its body, a spine and ribcage hanging limply from a bulky, widened neck.  
.  
Its first target was Phil. Suddenly, the center head lifted to reveal a mouth-like opening, which spat out a glowing skull.  
Phil weaved to dodge it, and thankfully so. When the skull exploded, shards of black, smoking bone scattered everywhere and a part of the obsidian tower was seemingly vaporized, demolished by the sheer destructive power of the Wither.  
Phil quickly shot at the Wither, then loaded another arrow into his crossbow as Techno leapt forward to engage the monster, with Wilbur and Tommy right behind him alternating between using a bow and a sword.  
The Wither, bewildered by all these moving targets, immediately flew away to single out Phil, who was the only one in the sky.  
Techno saw this and cursed, rapidly equipping an elytra and firework to fly up to Phil. However, the Wither refused to change its direction and crashed straight into Techno, sending him sprawling away until he regained his balance and flew directly at it.  
"Techno, watch out!-" Phil called, cut off by the explosion of another skull.  
.  
.  
Techno barrelled at the Wither, his sword in-hand.  
His sword made contact with the boss and brutally cracked off a part of its ribcage, and all was silent for a precious few seconds.  
.  
.  
.  
Then, everything went to hell.  
Wilbur shrieked as the Wither exploded, sending skulls in every direction. He scrambled to get behind one of the obsidian structures, dragging an uncharacteristically silent Tommy along.  
Techno was sent crashing to the ground as the Wither combusted, and the sheer force of the explosion was able to send Phil careening away.  
Wilbur and Tommy quickly sprinted out of their protection and both nocked arrows into their bows, shooting at the Wither.  
Techno blearily lifted his head to see the Wither changing targets and focusing on… Wilbur.  
Wilbur, his friend who had been there for years.  
Wilbur, his friend who sat with him through every gala and social interaction and dealt with his anxiety.  
Wilbur, who wasn't the best at battles but had the best tunes.  
Wilbur, his friend who was too slow to dodge the oncoming skull.  
Techno gathered up the last bit of his courage and energy, standing up to use a firework and send himself barrelling over.  
.  
.  
From a distance, Phil could only watch in horror as Techno blasted himself to crash into Wilbur, tackling him out of the way.   
When the dust cleared, all they saw were the remains of Techno's inventory, scattered on the ground.  
Sure, Techno would respawn, but it was an uncomfortable thing to do, having to be pieced back together by the administrators and losing all of your belongings.  
.  
.  
.   
Three hours later, Wilbur, Tommy, and Phil were on their last legs. Their armor had broken and the three only had swords left, although those also had a low durability.  
The Wither was going berserk, trying to find the three.  
Quickly, they scrambled into an alcove, Phil at the front. However, even he knew that it was only a matter of time.  
He braced himself as the Wither turned around and spotted them.  
With that looked like a grin, the Wither shot three skulls in their direction.  
.  
.  
Amidst the whirling of wind and the blindingly bright lights of the skulls, Phil thought he saw something.  
A distinct pair of elytra, a familiar crown on a familiar head of pink, and a billowing burgundy coat.  
Then, he knew nothing more than the familiar emptiness of the void.  
.  
.  
.  
"....Phil?"  
"...Phil."  
"PHIL."  
"PHIL!"  
A splash of water woke him up as he screeched, the first thing in sight being Tommy with an empty bucket. The second thing was his room, and his bag was… fully packed?  
Tommy frowned. "C'mon Phil, you told us the nightmares stopped, those nightmares you have because you're so paranoid about bad endings. Did you lie to Techno and Wilbur again?"  
Phil blinked, taking in his surroundings. "...What?"  
Tommy began glaring at Phil. "We need you in top-shape, we need to go defeat the Wither. Remember? You gave me a whole lecture about believing in 'The Power of Friendship,'" he mocked.  
Phil just stared at Tommy, his mind reeling. "Wait, wait," he shook his head. "So… we didn't go kill the Wither yet?"  
"Nope," Tommy replied, grabbing another water bucket. "Do I need to splash you again?"  
Phil grinned and stood up to brush himself off and grab the water bucket from Tommy. "Not again, you little-"  
Tommy took a few steps back, waving his arms. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I AM NOT-"  
From the doorway, Techno scoffed. "Tommy, just because you're tall now, it doesn't mean you aren't a child."  
Wilbur leaned around Techno and slowly mouthed "child" at Tommy, chuckling when the latter ran over to punch him.  
In response, Wilbur grabbed Tommy around the neck, bending him over a bit to rub his knuckles along the top of Tommy's head. "YOU'RE GETTIN' THE OL' NOOGIE YOU LITTLE CHILD!"  
Tommy valiantly protested against Wilbur's manhandling, and eventually the two were wrestling on the ground.  
Techno carefully stepped around the two to talk to Phil.  
"Hey, Phil," Techno called.  
"...Yeah, Techno?"  
"Is everything okay? We heard you yelling in your sleep, so Tommy woke you up."  
Phil surveyed the room, relaxing as his mind finally settled. He watched as Wilbur teased Tommy and Tommy taunted him back, and he could feel the weight of Techno's concern. He smiled as Tommy continued screeching about his revenge from his position Wilbur's new seat.  
"...Yeah. Everything's fine now," he responded.  
"Everything's okay."  
.  
.  
.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I ranted in a discord chat about this.


End file.
